ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Robot Wars Brave
Super Robot Wars Brave ''(Japanese: スーパーロボット大戦BRAVE, Hepburn: ''Sūpā Robotto Taisen Bureibu) is an upcoming Super Robot Wars ''installment that is to be developed by Banpresto. It is to be released for the PlayStation 4 on July 17, 20XX. Synopsis Once upon a time, in a world where war and evil reign, a young child once made a wish upon a star, a wish to become a brave hero to save this world from harm. But the chance to become the hero that they wished to be didn't come... yet... 10 years later, the world has not even changed at the slightest, with wars escalating to new heights and villains running amok, creating chaos and despair as they pleased. But even so, that child, now a 16-year old teenager named Yume Hoshizora, still did not give up hope in that a hero would come and save the world. Little did they know that the chance that they wished for would arrive very soon... In another dimension, the Ultimate Force Zero is in combat against a dangerous and cunning organization called Ragnarok who seek to conquer the multiverse in order to conquer all life under their own hand. During this fight though, the leaders of Ragnarok flee to another dimension, prompting the leader of Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, to pursuit, hoping that these villains do not succeed in their mad ambitions. However, Ragnarok ambushes Zero in the middle of his pursuit, causing him to lose most of his energy and crash into another dimension. One day, Yume is at school when a villain launches an attack on the town that they live in. As civilians flee for their lives, Yume stays behind in an brazen attempt to save the life of a child who was left behind by their parent. Just as Yume is about to be killed by the villain, a weakened Ultraman Zero appears from a dimensional rip. Sensing the bravery and courage shown in this young person and knowing that he himself lacks the power and energy to fight the threat right in front of him, Zero offers Yuki the chance to bond with him. Realizing that bonding with this giant will grant them the power to save people, Yuki accepts this offer and merges with Zero, allowing the two to defeat the immediate enemy. Little does Yume know that by accepting Zero's offer, they will embark on the greatest adventure of their life, an adventure that might just prove that even when a hero does not appear to save the day, they can still make a difference. This is the tale of a hero who will rise up when all seems lost. Gameplay TBA Series Represented Banpresto Originals and Ultraman Characters * Yume Hoshizora (CV: Soma Saito (Male), Sora Amamiya (Female)) * Ultraman Zero (CV: Mamoru Miyano) * Mirror Knight (CV: Hikaru Midorikawa) * Glen Fire (CV: Tomokazu Seki) * Jean-Bot (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * Jean-Nine (CV: Miyu Irino) Series Represented * 'Active Raid' * ''The Brave Express Might Gaine * Buddy Complex * Chousoku Henkei Gyrozetter * Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons * Dai-Guard * Full Metal Panic! ** Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu ** Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid ** Full Metal Panic! (Light Novel Ver.) * GEAR Fighter Dendoh * Giant Gorg * IS '' ** ''IS Season 2 * Heroman * Kannazuki no Miko * Kishin Houkou Demonbane * Kuromukuro * Linebarrels of Iron (Manga Ver.) * Macross Frontier ** The False Songstress ** Wings of Goodbye * Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy * Mobile Police Patlabor ** Mobile Police Patlabor: New Files * Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** Shin Mazinger Zero vs. The Great General of Darkness ** Mazin Emperor G * Mazinkaiser SKL * Martian Successor Nadesico ** Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness * Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash * Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam '' ** ''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel Seven * Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Muteki-Oh Tri-Zenon * New Getter Robo * Panzer World Galient * Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars * Rinne no Lagrange * SD Gundam Gaiden * Space Battleship Yamato 2199 * Star Driver * Transformers Armada * Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PS4